Tickles
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: Janet and Terri discover a weakness in Larry that they use to their advantage.


Larry's distinct knock sounded on the door. Janet and Terri had shot each other a look, as if to say '_Here we go again_'.

"It's open, Larry." Janet called, shrugging at Terri. They both braced themselves.

The door opened and Larry came strolling in, smiling when he noticed the girls sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how are my two favorite girls?" He asked them, walking over and plopping himself down in between them.

"We're fine, Larry." Janet smiled.

"If you're looking for Jack, he went to go get the-" Terri began, but then was interrupted by Larry scooting over in order to be closer to her.

"Who says I'm looking for Jack?" He asked her, fixing her with a saucy grin. "In fact, now that he's gone perhaps you and I could get together and-"

"Larry!" Janet cried, exasperated.

"Hey, it's okay Janet." Larry turned to face her, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "You can join us, I certainly won't mind."

Terri started to say something witty, but then stopped herself. A flash of brilliance overcame her and she had gotten an idea, an inkling. She prayed that she was right, because if she was wrong she was going to look awfully strange for what she was about to do. The beautiful nurse softened her features as well as her tone.

_It's worth a shot..._

"Gee, Larry, that does sound awfully tempting..." Terri teased him in a breathy tone of voice. She leaned forward and lightly brushed her fingertips up Larry's spine. For a split second, Janet cast Terri a look as if she thought she'd lost her mind...that is, until she saw the look on Larry's face. Larry was facing Janet and she saw something interesting. Rather than the expected look of lustful eagerness at Terri's supposed acceptance of his come-on's, Larry instead shuddered noticeably at Terri's touch and his face broke out into a big, goofy grin. He yelped quietly.

Terri caught Janet's gaze, brightening her eyes to communicate almost telepathically with her as her suspicions were confirmed. Janet understood instantly and she tried very hard to keep a straight face.

Larry was apparently very ticklish.

Smirking, Terri reached down and teasingly caressed his knee in order to get his attention.

"Larry? What's so funny?" Terri asked, playing dumb.

"Hmmm? Oh, uh...nothing, it's just that you make me so happy." Larry faced Terri now, biting his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. His shoulders were shaking with silent laughter, however.

"Just how happy do we make you, Larry?" Janet leaned forward now, breathing hotly in Larry's ear. Larry was so rattled that even her tone of voice was enough to send him into spaz city, she didn't even have to touch him at all in order to send chills up his back. He covered his face with his hands in order to cover his high pitched, goofy giggles but it didn't really work too well.

The girls grinned at each other as Larry tried to overcome his laughing fit. They were sisters in crime.

"Larry? What's the matter?" Janet asked him, feigning innocence.

Larry snorted loudly, still laughing into his hands. He was a squirming, twitching mess and goosebumps began to break out on his arms. After a few seconds, he sighed and lowered his hands. He looked up at the ceiling with tears of laughter in his eyes as he tried to get it together. He knew that his cover had pretty much been blown and that he was in big trouble now, but he was determined to just try to lie his way out of this situation anyway, like he did most troublesome spots he found himself in.

"Nothing's wrong, Janet. I just, I, oh God..." Larry slumped back against the couch cushions, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. He was so affected, that he was beginning to lose his ability to lie efficiently. He knew that the girls could see right through him and that they were like sharks who sensed blood in the water. His face was turning bright red from suppressed laughter. He rubbed his eyes wearily and shrunk in on himself, trying to make himself seem smaller.

"Do you know what I like to do to my men in order to bring them down to their knees?" Terri smiled at him suggestively.

"No..." Larry said in the tiniest, most choked off voice you could possibly imagine. He was cringing, still helpless with laughter. "Please have mercy..."

_"I tickle them to death!" _Terri shrieked at the top of her lungs. She and Janet pounced on Larry at the same time, attacking his torso with tickles. Larry yelped, flailing helplessly for a few seconds before springing up off the couch and jumping over their coffee table, facing the girls in a defensive crouch. He almost looked as if he was in a boxing stance and had this been a bar room brawl with a guy, it would be one thing...but these were his dear friends, girls, and they were attacking him with tickling fingers. He had no idea how to defend himself in this situation.

"Now, girls...please...you aren't being very ladylike..." Larry tried to reason with them. He felt like he was in a very funny, demented horror movie.

Terri had started to rise up from the couch, smiling evilly at Larry.

"No!" Larry cried, giving up and running at top speed into the kitchen. Terri gave chase, disappearing into the kitchen as well.

"Get him, Terri!" Janet hollered from the living room. Slowly, the smile she had on her face started to fade into a look of concern as she heard the sounds of a scuffle, a few pots and pans being knocked over and then this high pitched, squealing laughter. She wondered if maybe Larry had managed to turn the tables on Terri in the kitchen and had gotten the upper hand over her.

"Terri?" Janet called, concerned. "Do you need me to come in there and help you?"

Larry came bursting out of the kitchen and Terri followed afterwards, leaning against the doorframe with a look of triumph. Janet realized with amusement that Larry was the one making those noises and not Terri.

"Get him, Janet!" Terri called, slightly out of breath with laughter.

Janet caught Larry in front of their TV set, tackling him to the floor with surprising strength for her small size. The two of them toppled over, falling onto the carpet in a heap. Terri grinned and joined in, practically jumping on top of the both of them. The three of them wrestled and struggled, an entanglement of arms and legs. All three of them were laughing like hyenas. In the back of her mind, Terri was really glad that her and Janet had both decided to wear jeans that day. The struggle was so vigorous that they nearly knocked over the TV set.

Running out of breath from laughing so hard, Larry tried desperately to defend himself from both girls while also taking great measures to try not to hurt them accidentally. His life was beginning to flash before his eyes and he wondered if this is how he would die...with two beautiful girls tickling him to death. What a way to go.

The front door opened and Jack walked in, none the wiser.

"Hey, girls!" He stated. "I got the mail..."

He froze, seeing his two roommates and his best friend on the floor, and the three of them stared back at him wordlessly.

"What the...?" Jack began.

Seeing his chance at freedom, Larry used the last bit of his strength to break free from the girls. He scrambled up to his feet and made a beeline for the door. He flew past Jack and out the open door so fast, he was merely a blur.

"Hey, wait...Larry! Where are you going?" Jack blinked, very confused. He stepped outside of the apartment and saw that Larry was already halfway up the flight of stairs leading up to his place. Larry stopped and turned to face Jack, gripping the banister tightly. He was breathing hard, red in the face and disheveled. If Jack hadn't have known better, he would've sworn that Larry had just had the time of his life.

"Jack..." Larry calmly tried to straighten his clothes in a pathetic attempt to reassemble his dignity that had been torn to shreds that day. He pointed dramatically in order to illustrate his point.

_"You keep those two away from me!" _Larry whined, although his eyes still had a hint of mirth in them.

Jack watched Larry turn and stomp the rest of the way up the stairs like a child having a tantrum. He then turned and walked back into his own apartment, seeing Janet and Terri cackling with glee. The girls were still sitting on the floor, they clung to each other as they laughed hysterically. They tried to high five each other but were laughing so hard that they missed each other's hands.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Jack was bewildered.

"Oh, nothing Jack..." Janet snickered.

"Except that Larry is going to have to wear a suit of armour the next time he comes down here!" Terri finished.

She and Janet laughed even harder, and Jack remained as confused as ever.

THE END


End file.
